Sebastian Roché
Sebastian Roché (* 4. August 1964 in Paris) ist ein französischer Schauspieler, welcher in Supernatural Balthazar verkörpert. Leben und Karriere Sebastian Roché ist französischer und schottischer Herkunst und spricht vier Sprachen: Italienisch, Spanisch, Englisch und Französisch. Seine Kindheit verbrachte er in Paris, danach lebte seine Familie sechs Jahre auf einem Segelboot und segelte von Frankreich ins Mittelmeer, nach Afrika, Südamerika und in die Karibik. 1992 zog er in die USA und lebt in Los Angeles und New York. Von 1997 bis 2005 war Sebastian Roché mit Vera Farmiga verheiratet. Roché graduierte 1989 am Conservatoire national supérieur d’art dramatique in Paris und spielte nach seinem Abschluss bei französischen Theaterhäusern an der Seite von Michel Serrault, Isabelle Huppert und Béatrice Dalle sowie mit Al Pacino in Salome. Weitere Theaterstücke, in denen Roché mitwirkte, waren Titus Andronicus, The green Bird, Hamlet, Arms and the Man (Helden), Macbeth, Mirandolina und Trainspotting. Seine erste Rolle in einer Fernsehproduktion war im Fernsehfilm The Murders in the Rue Morgue (1986). Rochés Debüt in einer Hollywood-Produktion war eine Nebenrolle in Michael Manns Der letzte Mohikaner (1992). Bislang war Sebastian Roché in rund 60 Filmen und Fernsehproduktionen zu sehen. Zu seinen bekannteren Filmen zählen Merlin (1998) und Hunley – Tauchfahrt in den Tod (1999) mit Armand Assante und Donald Sutherland sowie die Fernsehserien Conor, der Kelte mit Heath Ledger, Big Apple (2001) und Odyssey 5 (2002–2003), zu deren Stammbesetzung er gehörte. Von 2007 bis 2010 verkörpert Roché den Charakter Jerry Jacks in General Hospital. 2009 spielte er neben Demi Moore in Happy Tears. Filmografie * 1986: The Murders in the Rue Morgue (Fernsehfilm) * 1992: Der letzte Mohikaner (The Last of the Mohicans) * 1993/1999: Law & Order (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 1996: New York Undercover (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 1997: Projekt: Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) * 1997–2001: Conor, der Kelte (Roar, Fernsehserie, 11 Folgen) * 1998: Sex and the City (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 1998: Merlin * 1998: Naked City – Justice with a Bullet (Naked City: Justice with a Bullet) * 1999: Hunley – Tauchfahrt in den Tod (The Hunley) * 2000: The Crossing – Die entscheidende Schlacht (The Crossing) * 2001: 15 Minuten Ruhm (15 Minutes) * 2001: Big Apple (Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen) * 2002–2003: [Odyssey 5 (Fernsehserie, 19 Folgen) * 2004: Earthsea – Die Saga von Erdsee (Legend of Earthsea) * 2005: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2005: Charmed – Zauberhafte Hexen (Charmed, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2005: Alias – Die Agentin (Alias, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2006: The Unit – Eine Frage der Ehre (The Unit, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2007: Die Legende von Beowulf (Beowulf) * 2007–2010: General Hospital (Fernsehserie, 299 Folgen) * 2009: The Mentalist (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2009: Happy Tears * 2009: 24 (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) * 2009–2012: Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (Fringe, Fernsehserie, 8 Folgen) * 2010–2011: Supernatural (Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) * 2011: Vampire Diaries (The Vampire Diaries, Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2011–2012: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) * 2012: Grimm (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x18) * 2012: Unforgettable (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x16) * 2012: Safe House Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Synchronsprecher